


To the Root

by Exaigon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But I fix it, F/F, Fem!Ardyn, Fem!Noctis, Genderbending, also slightly sad, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaigon/pseuds/Exaigon
Summary: Noctis has always been curious about the Cursed Guardian. There was just a certain draw to her...
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	To the Root

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quartzguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/gifts).



> My contribution to our discord server exchange! For the almighty and forever amazing Guts! Fem!Ardyn and Fem/Noctis being lesbians... with a big heaping pile of wild hair.

Guts. Fem!Ardynoct

Adagium was there again ghosting through the halls like a bloodied wraith. Noctis couldn't help but watch her, head peeking out from behind the door of her suite. She rarely got a chance to see the Cursed Guardian and every time she would get a glimpse it would send her heart racing with sheer excitement and terror. 

Supposedly, to fully gaze upon Adagium’s countenance would damn you to a fate worse than death, trapped on the mortal plane forever bound to the Guardian. Noctis thought that was rather stupid as there was no such mention of any of that nonsense in the older woman’s actual ancient tale. But there was still a forbidden weight behind it that kept her blood pumping thinking of the ‘what ifs’. And that strange attraction she had to always seek out the quiet presence in the night ever since she was a child.

Adagium, who had been silently wandering further down the hallway, suddenly stopped and turned to look directly at Noctis. The teenager, who was still half caught up in her incredulous thoughts, took a moment to notice. When she did, she froze, unable to move or look away. Not because of some curse, no, but because of how beautiful Adagium was.

Her hair was like a long mane of wild crimson in the dark hallways falling over her shoulders in unruly bushy waves that stopped only at her knees. Despite the dark, Noctis could also clearly make out the pale skin, almost white as paper, and the shimmering gold eyes surrounded by long thick lashes. Her face was nothing like Noctis’ own delicate build and petite points. It was harsh lines, a strong jaw, straight nose; something many others might call too masculine to be on a woman’s face. But to Noctis… well, she thought the Guardian was perfection personified, too gorgeous to be real.

Her heart may have missed several beats in the short span of time that their eyes remained locked. And as Adagium smirked, Noctis thought she might have already passed on for how could something so ethereal exist?

The moment ended quickly enough, Adagium turning and disappearing around a corner, but the feelings of that time never fully went away. In fact, once Ignis later got her to confess to what had had her so flustered for the past few weeks, Noctis came to realize she had a bit of an obsession. And, unfortunately for everyone around her, it never faded, only growing stronger.

Years later, Noctis had had several more such encounters with Adagium, and each one seemed to amuse the Guardian, but she’d never been able to get closer. It was almost infuriating. (It was certainly infuriating to her Advisor and Shield who kept trying to get her on task instead of obsessing over the Cursed Guardian. Prompto wasn’t quite to the rage levels of Ignis and Gladio but he was certainly getting exasperated by how much the topic came up, she could tell. Strangely enough, her father was quite fine with it, even encouraging her pursuit and letting the guards know she was free to roam.) So, she decided to plan a camp out in the hallways. It wasn’t quite what it sounded like considering there was no actual camping, but she was certainly planning to stalk the hallways just as the Guardian did.

This, of course, was not a foolproof plan and weeks later she was definitely feeling the strain of staying up so often. She liked to sleep a lot on a normal day, taking naps whenever she could catch a moment, and staying awake almost all night and all day was taking a toll. But dammit she was stubborn and this wasn’t going to deter her! Even if she was almost falling asleep in important council meetings where she was supposed to be learning the ropes of running the Kingdom. Thank Bahamut for her father and his support in her entire endeavor or she would have never gotten anywhere with it (though she still would have tried!).

So, here she was, stalking the hallways for the third week in a row, running on coffee and pure willpower to run into Adagium. It was by pure chance that when she was ready to head to bed after another fruitless hunt, she caught sight of a flash of crimson. With a startled shout she shot down the hallway trying to catch Adagium.

That encounter set the precedent for the next few weeks. Each night now she would see a flash here or there and she’d chase it. She was so close! And with how consistent it was, she just knew Adagium was doing this on purpose but she’d been searching for years. If Adagium wanted to play with her, she’d do it to gain the woman’s trust so they could finally meet face to face. It was almost like she _had_ to…

Unfortunately for Noctis, a combination of high speed chases at night (that always startled a guard or two funnily enough), a packed schedule during the day, and a worrying lack of sleep was not the safest. It did lead to one of the most fortuitous disasters she’d ever been in, though.

Noctis, in all her royal flurriness, went tumbling headfirst down an entire flight of stairs. It was only thanks to a quick warp that saved her neck from being broken. Sadly, it didn’t save her ankle.

With a small pained gasp, she pushed herself up dizzily onto her elbows, looking around. The hallways were dark and, of course, she happened to be in one of the older wings with less traffic. Noctis groaned and lowered herself back onto her stomach. She could feel the subtle ache in her ankle and by experience alone knew it to be worse than it felt. If she tried to move it or walk on it, well, it wouldn’t be just a dull ache anymore certainly.

“Fuck,” she murmured heartily. The image of her basically crawling through the hallways was not an appealing one. Maybe she could try to use the walls for support? She grunted and rolled onto her back, carefully keeping her leg as still as possible. The adrenaline lasted much too shortly and already she could feel the heavy drain of exhaustion coming back. Would she even be able to make it back to her room at this point? Should she even try or just wait for a patrol to eventually come by?

Noctis didn’t even realize her eyes had shut until there was the heavy echo of footsteps almost directly next to her ear. Maybe if she hadn’t been so exhausted she would open her eyes, try to talk to whoever had happened upon her but… it would take so much effort.

“Oh dear. Well, you’ve gotten yourself into another pickle, hm, princess?”

Another? And why did that… lovely, smoky, baritone sound so… soothingly… familiar?

“Well, I suppose it must be partially my fault. Not to worry, I’ll set you to rights, my dear.”

She wanted to say something… anything, but the shroud of sleep was still dragging her down. Instead she focused everything she had on memorizing this… strange dream… for it had to be right? She’d wake up and remember… She _had_ to remember the soft, lightly callused fingers that slowly ran along her ankle, shifting her pajama leg out of the way. Had to remember the heated feeling washing away any pain and that voice… that very important voice speaking to her again after so long. She’d been looking for so long…

“Come now. Back to bed for you.”

Noctis woke up to Ignis’ exasperated shaking of her shoulder. She almost snarled at him trying to hold onto those sensations, the noises from her dream. They were important and she knew it.

Going through her normal day seemed worse than usual. Everything was so muted and time either dragged or passed without her even noticing as she fell into a doze. Ignis noticed but she waved him off until she eventually collapsed right after another meeting. At this point she was too insensate to really understand what was going on but she could hear snippets before being dragged back into a dreamless slumber.

“-A fever-”

“Majesty, I don’t understand-”

“-how long?”

“I apologize, my dear.”

Noctis woke with a sharp intake of breath, desperately holding onto that voice. Her bedchambers were empty and the sky was dark beyond her window.

But it was there, laying in her bed covered in a thin sheen of sweat, that she remembered. That voice was from when she was younger, after her accident. She would sneak out of her room trying to find her father, only to get lost and exhausted due to her injury. Every time it happened, that same voice, those same gentle hands, would pick her up and bring her back. How could she have forgotten?

Noctis pursed her lips. She swore in that moment that she wouldn’t forget again. She would meet Adagium, she would thank the woman, and she would… would… Well, she wanted to give her a hug. Which was strange considering Noctis wasn’t really big on touch in the first place (unless you were close like her entourage and her family). Maybe it’s because she felt safe in those strong arms? Yes… that had to be it.

She let out a small puff of air, shifting slightly and grimacing at the way the sheets stuck to her skin. First before anything else… She needed a bath. Noctis wondered if she could get through one without being barged in on by a worried Advisor.

(She didn’t.)

The next few days and nights she took to recuperate because she absolutely knew she was being a blockhead. She’d been impatient and ended up injured. She had been playing the long game for years now and the flash of tantalizing bait had been enough to send her spiraling. It would almost be amusing if it wasn’t so embarrassing (because damn if her friends and father would ever let go of it). So, she could afford to be a bit more patient again; resting was important and kept one level-headed.

By the end of her self-appointed relaxation period -which was hardly relaxing with all the plans and plots mushed inside her head- she was ready to try again. But this time… she would be ready.

It took a few months before she started to see Adagium again. And when she did it was a complete accident. She was warping to get away from Gladio who was chasing her down for more training. It had taken her by complete surprise that when she vaulted over the balcony railing, free falling down a few levels to the first open window, she warped right into the room that the Cursed Guardian was currently hunched over a few books.

In her astonished state, Noctis was unable to stop and ended up mowing the redhead over.

And that was her first meeting with the woman during the day. With the light of the sun at their backs, Noctis was shocked to realize that Adagium’s eyes actually were molten gold, even seeming to shift and swirl inside the iris. Her second realization was that the hair that had looked so much like blood in the dark of the hallways, was more the color of flickering flame, catching the sunlight and shimmering in brilliant flashes of color. It was also tangled and looked slightly matted in some places.

Which that… That would just not do at all.

Noctis’ eyes flickered back to the older woman's face, admiring the flat, sharp planes, and the almost golden skin… 

“Are you okay,” were the first words she blurted out.

There was no response for some time, just an ever growing panicked gaze that stared at Noctis like she was the most terrifying monster in the world.

“Adagium?” Ah, there was a flash of irritation there. At least it was better than panic. “Are you okay?”

The longer the older woman stared. The more Noctis actually realized the position they were in. She was completely straddling the redhead, butt supported by the slightly propped thighs of the older woman. Noctis’ hands were situated on Adagium’s stomach (and, oooh, those delicious abs she could feel under there) and she was leaning inappropriately close to the other’s face. And yet, it felt completely right, completely safe to be sitting here.

Her brain took a moment to wonder over what her father would say about this but threw the amusing thought out the window the next moment because Adagium spoke.

“Princess.” It was so hard not to shudder at the lovely sound of _her_ voice. “I was not expecting you.”

It was said formally, despite their position, as if she was some stuffy noblewoman visiting another over tea... uninvited. She could respond formally, she probably should, so of course the first thing out of her mouth is, “No one ever does.”

There was a slight twitch at the corner of the older woman’s lips and Noctis took it as a victory.

“Would you mind moving, my dear?”

“I’m quite comfortable, thank you.”

Oh no. Why couldn’t she stop with the snark? But was that another twitch that she spied?

“In that case…”

The princess yelped as she was sent tumbling backwards. She blinked out of the daze quickly enough and stood up quickly. She wasn’t about to let this golden opportunity pass her by! Except her ankle, the same one she’d previously sprained, gave a small uncomfortable twinge. It wasn’t anything to be worried over, just a lingering soreness, but it was enough to make her yelp and enough to halt Adagium’s escape. The woman, who’d already been at the door (damn, how fast was she?) turned with a small furrow in her brow.

Noctis jumped on the opportunity, smelling vulnerability like a shark smelled blood. “Wait, you can’t just leave me here,” she protested. “Take responsibility for what you did, dammit!”

“What- What I did…?”

“Yes, of course. It was you who made me fall down the stairs, you know! And it was you just now that handled me so roughly. The least you could do is carry me back like before.”

“Like… before…?”

“Well, yes,” Noctis said, a little unsurely. She’d been positive it was Adagium that had carried all the way back. It had to have been. “Just like… it was just like all those times you did it when I was younger. Right? It was always you finding me and carrying me back to my room.”

Adagium was staring now, a completely different light in her swirling eyes; it was almost like awe. “You remember,” the redhead whispered.

Noctis had a feeling that was somehow important. “I do.”

There was another long stretch of silence but this one, Adagium was studying Noctis just as much as Noctis was studying her. (She had wretched clothes; it looked an old and torn shift from ages long gone that barely went past her knees; the threads worn through and showing hints of the white dress shirt underneath. She only knew that was there because of the ruffles she could see peeking from the loose sleeves near her wrists that covered the top half of her hand. There was an orange patterned scarf wrapped around her neck, a black fedora sat atop her head, and she had combat boots that almost went up to her knees.. All in all it… wasn’t a very stylish look but it was certainly unique… and bedraggled…). She wondered what Adagium saw in her with that ridiculously intense gaze that was- well, it was certainly doing things to Noctis. Nice things. Hot things.

Deciding that it had been long enough, Noctis cleared her throat, breaking the silence awkwarding. She took a step forward, arms out and asked, “So, are you going to help me?”

Adagium’s response was immediate. One hand came up, palm out in the stop gesture like that would ward the princess away, and another flash of panic and irritation crossed the redhead’s features. Noctis blinked, arms still out, as she froze in place. She had the strongest feeling it was like looking at a stray cat about to bolt. Well, one good thing she’d learned over the years was how to approach cats!

She smiled but didn’t move, allowing Adagium to relax in her own time. It was probably about a minute or two later that the redhead’s hand fell and her shoulders relaxed. Noctis took that as a good sign.

“So? Gonna help,” she teased softly.

Adagium’s lip twitched again and she let out a gusty sigh. “If her highness so wishes, it seems I must rectify my mistake. Very well, my lady, your chariot awaits.” Then she spun, her fiery hair swirling with her and crouched with her arms held out backwards. Was she offering a piggy back ride!?

Noctis giggled giddily and shuffled forward to carefully -she was still afraid of startling her new cat… er, friend- wrap her arms around the woman’s neck and shoulders and hop up enough that Adagium was able to catch underneath her legs. Noctis winced, feeling all the strands of hair caught between her front and the other woman’s back but Adagium said nothing and expressed no discomfort. Still she couldn’t help but ask, “Is your hair, uh, okay? It’s all trapped.”

“No need to worry, my dear. I can’t feel it.”

Wait… what did that even mean? That it didn’t hurt? That she felt nothing at all?

Slightly worrying but okay… She wasn’t going to pester too much. Not yet anyway. For now, she stuck a fist in the air and proclaimed, “Tally ho then, chariot!”

There was a deep chuckle, one that she could feel reverberate through her chest, from Adagium. It made Noctis smile and lean her cheek against the back of the woman’s head. The fedora was slightly displaced but Adagium didn’t seem to mind. Silence fell between them and that was how the whole trip back was spent.

(She did notice that the route they took avoided the guards and stuck to the darker corridors. She made sure to memorize as much of it as she could.)

At the door to her suite, Adagium gently let her down and spun on her heel to leave.

Noctis, in a surprised panic, reached out to grasp the woman’s hand tightly. “W-wait! That’s it? Not even a goodbye? No way!”

She tugged enough to get her to around again, enough to see her face had fallen into something that could have been carved from stone. Her eyes… they were still so pretty…

Adagium blinked and Noctis blinked back, shaking her head slightly. “I’m not letting you disappear just like that after trying to find you for so long. You- you, uh, have to swear to come back again tonight!”

“I have to, do I?”

She nodded her head imperiously, shifting until she was straight backed and a mock-haughty expression formed on her face. “By Royal decree! You have to!”

Adagium let out a small snort this time, her lips pulling up into something that could truly be called a smile. It made Noctis’ chest flutter and a giddy smile break through her facade. .

“As you command, Highness. I will be at your door at midnight.”

“Perfect!”

Another silence fell between them and the princess basked in it, just enjoying finally being able to stand in front of the Cursed Guardian.

“May I have my hand back now?”

* * *

Midnight couldn’t come any faster. After a long tedious day of training and paperwork after her entourage had caught up to her, she was now sitting on her bed, hands fidgeting in her lap. She’d already picked up her suite (she’d banned the maids ages ago) and reorganized every room four times now trying to make sure it was presentable enough. She might be able to do it again before Adagium arrived- Wait, no. Five minutes. Not enough time.

So, she sat there on the couch in the front room, fidgeting with her black t-shirt and black jeans, wondering if the clothes were presentable enough. They were comfortable, and she was all about comfortable, but would Adagium judge her for such casual attire when they had a scheduled meeting? No, Adagium’s clothes didn’t look the greatest either, and she was pretty sure she’d never seen the woman in anything else. Clothes would hardly matter, right?

She glanced at the clock in apprehension and nearly groaned. It had only been a minute…

Why was she doing this again? Meeting here in these rooms? They could have met anywhere else! But, no. She’d chosen her own personal space that no one came into (except Iggy but he didn’t count). Would Adagium like it in here? It’s not like she’d done anything special with the rooms she’d grown up in and the Cursed Guardian had been around since the days of the Founder King. She’d probably seen it all. With the way she wandered the halls like a wraith, it certainly seemed like she knew everything about the Citadel.

She glanced at the clock. Only another minute passed again.

Just why was she so worried about this anyway? Noctis never obsessed over stuff! (Okay, that was probably a lie Prompto would point out. She obsessed over cats and video games all the time. But she was choosing to ignore that right now!) It just… felt so important somehow. There was a reason she was interested in the Cursed Guardian. She’d been interested since she was a child! Oh… right. Because Adagium helped her as a child. Why did she keep forgetting that?

Still, that didn’t feel like all of it. There was something more to it, she knew it. It was a gut feeling, a nagging sense of _wrongwrongwrong_. Okay, so maybe she did have a good reason to be obsessed. Maybe asking Adagium would give her the answers she was looking for? (But what should she ask? What answer did she need to know?)

Oh, look. Two minutes had passed. Only one more to go. 

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Really, Noctis shouldn’t be this flustered -she was just excited, that’s all!- and she needed to calm down. Be the royalty she was, not the schoolgirl with a crush she was acting like. She was even messing with the short braid she always wore that fell over her right shoulder. Girls were only supposed to do that when they liked boys or something!

… Wait.

Did she have a crush?

She thought over all their interactions frantically. How her heart pounded when she saw just how gorgeous Adagium was up close and from afar. How joyful she felt to just get a small twitch of the older woman’s lips. The flutter of butterflies in her stomach-

Oh no. Oh nonono-

A gentle knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts and she stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment. Then in a flurry of half-panic half-excitement she shot over to the entrance. A quick second to compose herself was all it took before Noctis primly pulled the door open. 

Adagium was standing there, golden eyes staring straight down at her, tall and sturdy and handsome- Noctis felt her heart skip a beat and had to shove down the rising panic again. Instead, she focused on the joy of getting to see Adagium, of getting to spend time with her.

“Come-,” she squeaked before clearing her throat and feeling her cheeks burn. “Come in!!”

“Thank you, my dear,” Adagium said as she executed a picture perfect royal _male_ bow. Interesting. Then the redhead stood and swept past Noctis into the outer room, where she paused and glanced around, taking in the plain black walls offset by the navy blue furniture pieces and grey carpet.

“Sit. Sit, please! Um, would you like anything to drink? I have coffee, still hot. And some tea. Oh and, uh juice.”

Adagium perched on the edge of the sofa, still glancing around. Then she turned to Noctis and asked for some black tea.

The next few minutes were awkward for Noctis as she busied herself with the kettle in the little kitchenette her suite had. Every now and then she’d glance over to see Adagium’s eyes still wandering distractedly. She sucked inn a short breath and spun on the spot, facing her guest.

“So Adagium-”

“Ardyn.”

“I’m sorry, what-”

“”It’s Ardyn, princess. Adagium- is a title.”

Noctis blinked a few times letting that settle in her mind. Yea, that sounded right actually. “Ardyn,” she murmured, letting her tongue taste the shape of the name. “Ardyn… That’s right. Ardyn Lucis Caelum. You- you told me that before, didn’t you?”

Golden eyes turned to stare unerringly at her. “I did, yes.”

“Why don’t I remember?”

“You were small.”

“No-” No, that wasn’t it at all. There was something else-

The kettle started whistling right next to her and she jumped. She pursed her lips and finished the tea preparations (thanks Ignis) and brought the tray over to the low mahogany coffee table. More silence as Adag- Ardyn started making her tea. 

She sat across from her on the cushy armchair, perching on the edge, while her bare toes dug into the carpet apprehensively. Noctis bit her lip. What was she supposed to say? She was never really one for small talk even though she’d had to learn because of politics. This was supposed to be comfortable, though, nothing like those landmine Council meetings.

“You met me before. We’ve talked before,” she blurted out after stewing for a few moments longer.

Ardyn paused in taking a sip of tea and sighed. “We have, Princess. Multiple times.”

“You know… that makes so much more sense than me just getting an obsession over you out of nowhere,” she coughed. “I mean, sure I can be a little into some things but it’s never been people. But it was like this draw. I couldn’t stop. Something was urging me on and Dad agreed so it was all fine and everything.”

Oh Astrals, she felt so awkward. This whole thing was awkward. Why did she do this?

Ardyn observed her for a moment before letting a smirk grace her fair lips. “Perhaps subconsciously you haven’t forgotten. How very interesting, my dear.”

“Ardyn” she started hesitantly. “What exactly have I forgotten?”

“A great many things, I expect.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Mayhap.”

“You know… I have the strangest feeling you’re being frustrating on purpose,” Noctis snorted, completely unlady-like. Ardyn’s smirk became a cheshire grin and, oh, did that suit her face so nicely.

“That’s a distinct possibility,” the redhead said a little smugly.

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh, the fluttering in her stomach intensifying almost a hundredfold. “Fine, fine. But I can be pretty determined, you know! I’ll figure it out. In the meantime, you’re not allowed to go anywhere.”

“Princess-” Ardyn started, smile falling.

Noctis shut her down quickly. “Nope! Don’t want to hear it! I have another _rather strong feeling_ that if I let you, you’ll disappear back into the labyrinthine hallways to hide away from me.”

It was almost loudly blaring as a warning in the back of her head actually. More than likely it’s what happened as a child, though that still didn’t explain the forgetting thing. It was like an itch she couldn’t scratch, something she knew was there but couldn’t touch. Rather annoyingly irritating all told if she paid too much attention to it; like she was doing now.

“Rather astute of you,” the other woman muttered, leaning back a bit.

“I’m surprised you just admitted it.”

Ardyn shrugged carelessly. “My dear whether I’m around or not, you’ll forget soon enough. It does not matter what I say. But I can at least keep you company in the meantime.”

“Well, that sounds rather final,” the princess muttered. She looked down at her own empty teacup and moved to make herself a glass. She needed time to think.

Adag- Ardyn!... was quite adamant that she would forget. Certain of it, actually. It was stated as a fact, not a fear. Noctis had already proven it to be true once but what if it wasn’t just her. It’s not possible _no one_ had ever had contact with the Cursed Guardian but no one ever said anything about it. Even her father never met her… or perhaps didn’t remember?

What was it that everyone said… if you look at the Guardian you'll be cursed too? Maybe not damned but… could the cursed part be true? And what about the original tale?

Supposedly, Ardyn was a traitor to the country and as penance she was cursed to forever serve the Lucis Caelum Family. It never said what her crime was or how she was cursed… but the word curse was definitely used. It was important, it had to be!

 _“_ Ardyn, I promise I won’t forget you. I don’t care about some curse.”

_“Ardyn, I promise I won’t forget you. I don’t care about some curse.”_

_Ardyn was so pretty and nice! Nothing would stop her from remembering. Noctis was definitely stronger than some stupid ancient curse!!_

_“Ah, my dear, how I wish it were so. It’s alright. I’ll keep you company in the meanwhile.”_

Noctis froze, her cup slipping from her nerveless fingers to spatter wetly on the carpet. “I promised,” she whispered wretchedly, still caught in the memory that had taken her by surprise.

Ardyn also seemed mightily surprised, her golden eyes looking warm and bright. “Well, well. This hasn’t happened in centuries. You certainly are something special Princess Noctis.”

“But… I forgot.” There were tears in her eyes now, falling over her porcelain cheeks and staining her frozen hands.

“Oh no, my dear. No tears. Let’s not have that,” Ardyn said gently, setting down her teacup with a clink and a sigh. There was a ruffle of orange moving in front of her, though Noctis could hardly make out anything through the blurs. Calloused fingertips rubbed against her skin, taking the tears with them, though they were easily replaced. “Dry your tears, my dear. I’m here. I’ll always be here. Hush now.”

“I’m sorry- so sorry! I wanted-”

“I know, princess. I know.”

She didn’t know how long she’d been crying but Ardyn’s gentle fingers and soft whispers never left and it felt so comforting and safe that she couldn’t help but lunge forward and drag the kneeling ancient into a hug. “I’m not going to stop. I don’t know when or how but I will find a way to get you free. Nobody deserves that-this- nobody!”

“If anyone could do it you can, my dear.”

She huffed, “You’re just saying that.” Noctis couldn’t help but be a little flattered anyway as she pulled back slightly.

“I think you will find, dear princess, that I always say what I mean.” Ardyn brushed a few locks from her face. “Even if polite company doesn’t enjoy it.”

It wasn’t the words themselves, but the smug look on her face and the _way_ she said it that made Noctis snort wetly in helpless laughter. “Then can I say something not polite?”

Ardyn raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“Your hair needs help.” She exaggerated her point by tugging her fingers -which had dug in during the hug- down and catching probably fifty knots and a few mattes. Ardyn yelped and violently jerked her head backwards at the motion to accommodate the sudden strength. Her hat fell onto the table behind them and Noctis was jerked forward into the redhead’s chest.

“That wasn’t very nice, princess,” Ardyn sighed while staring at the ceiling.

Noctis couldn’t stop the giggle from leaving her throat if she tried. “Sorry.”

“Do we have to talk about you ending up on my chest?”

“What? No,” Noctis chortled and pushed herself back further. “But I wasn’t lying about your hair. Do you never take care of it?” The hesitation to answer was all the answer Noctis truly needed. “Oh Astrals, your poor hair! What if I have to shave it all off?”

They both shared a horrified look. Ardyn’s hair was so thick and shiny it would almost be a crime.

“Nope! That’s it. I’m gonna handle it, even if it takes multiple sessions. Lemme grab my brush.”

Noctis disentangled her fingers from Ardyn’s hair and rushed to her bedroom to dig through the vanity. There was a specific brush that she never used because it was too rough for her own silken stands but for a starter on detangling Ardyn’s it would be perfect. She pulled out the blue handled brush made with spiracorn bristles, triumphantly.

Actually… This was the brush she had gotten for Ardyn when she was younger. She’d wanted to surprise the Guardian but ended up forgetting about it. Ignis had tried to throw it away on more than one occasion citing its uselessness -since she never touched it- but she refused to let him. She was… really glad she kept it.

She clutched it for a moment before heading back out and ushering Ardyn to sit in front of the couch as she perched behind the other woman. “You should make yourself comfortable, take off your boots kinda thing. This might take awhile.”

Though amused, the other woman complied, removing her shoes to show bare feet (Nope! Don’t think about how awful that must smell or feel Noctis begged herself) and setting them next to her hat, which had been moved to the floor by her side. Then she settled in between Noctis’ legs. “I’m at your mercy, my dear. Please be gentle with me.”

Noctis smirked. “Alright alright. Only because you asked so nicely. Let me take care of it for you.” She paused and then added in a more dramatic tone of voice. “It deserves love just like the rest of you.”

Ardyn tilted her head back just so Noctis could see that she was rolling her eyes. “If you say so, princess.”

Noctis started where there were so many dead ends she felt like she could cry. Eventually, once all of that was straightened out to her satisfaction she moved on, feeling like she was making decent progress. The rest, though, wasn’t any easier, tangles and snags never were, but eventually, with sheer stubborn determination she worked her way all to the root of the curse. 

She wouldn’t be forgetting how Ardyn melted into her hands that night ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, there are tiny tidbits in here that I didn't/couldn't include, but I'll tell you here!  
> 1\. Ardyn was born in Ancient times the first of her line so her father made her act male to hide it. She grew up as a male Lucis Caelum, even fooling her younger brother until much later in life.  
> 2\. Regis doesn't really remember talking to Ardyn but he has and his subconscious knows of her as safe. He also gifted her the fedora she has when he first became king.  
> 3\. The pleated fancy shirt, boots, and orange scarf were also gifts from other Royal throughout the years.  
> 4\. The shift she wears is actually from her time. It's in pretty great condition now that you know how old it is, huh?  
> 5\. Ardyn doesn't really feel sensations anymore on account of the curse, but she was able to relax with Noctis as they talked.  
> 6\. It took four years before Noctis was able to find the cause of the curse and another six for her to remember to break it.  
> 7\. Daemons don't exist in this universe... maybe the crystal doesn't either. Who knows.  
> 8\. I didn't actually decide why she was cursed so... have fun coming up with reasons.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it~ Please leave a review and/or kudos! They give me life...


End file.
